


don your gay apparel

by wingardium_levi_oh_shit



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Post-Uncharted: The Lost Legacy, bit of angst? but like a bit, nathan is a dork and i will accept nothing else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingardium_levi_oh_shit/pseuds/wingardium_levi_oh_shit
Summary: Nadine doesn’t want to be at the Drake-Fisher Christmas party, but Chloe is too damn good at convincing her.With the help of friends (and their decorations), Chloe and Nadine are forced to face some honest truths about their friendship.
Relationships: Chloe Frazer/Nadine Ross
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	don your gay apparel

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the official art from like, 2017 I think, the Christmas card with them on it, you all know the one. iconic

Nadine was in the last place in the world she wanted to be. Give her shoot-outs or tense negotiations any day, but standing outside the Drake-Fisher household the night of their christmas party was a daunting task proving to be too much for her. Luckily Chloe was there, always helping her feel better with a witty remark or a well timed distraction; just don’t tell her that, she’s cocky enough as it is.

From the moment the door was opened the whirlwind began, with Chloe being swept into a hug from Elena and the echoing sounds of Nathan and Sam yelling from some distant part of the house.

‘C’mon love,’ was the only encouragement given from Chloe as she guided Nadine into a living room with instruction from Elena, where she was forced to witness the brothers Drake with battle faces on and controllers in hand.

Chloe joined the boys on the couch, joking with them both and mercilessly judging Sam for being beaten by Nathan.

‘Yeah well they didn’t exactly have ‘Smash Brandi’s Cootch’ in prison, ‘kay?’

‘Crash Bandicoot.’ Nathan corrected, looking a little concerned for his brother. 

‘Oh you can’t keep milking that one, who hasn’t been in a Panamanian prison?’, Chloe retorted quickly, all in good nature. She looks so at home and happy with them, teasing the Drakes like siblings and exhibiting none of the performative tendencies she uses as her shield, Nadine's heart fluttered in that familiar (and recently more often) way. _Shit_. 

Not for the first time, realisation struck Nadine in the gut. This is Chloe’s family. Her chosen family, who she decides to care about and care for. She’d known of her previous romantic entanglement with Nathan, but Chloe had told her about how she nearly didn’t speak to the Drakes again, she’d been destroyed after Nathan even if she didn’t want to admit it. But Elena had been adamant to stay in touch. The friendship that had grown between them was the concrete that kept Chloe’s family together. Nadine had made a promise to herself a long time ago to not mess that up for Chloe, for as long as she was a part of Chloe’s life, she was by extension a part of the Drake’s and co. as well. 

That just meant sacrificing her dignity. 

Fortunately for her, Nadine was joined by an exasperated Sullivan, a hand already extended and offering a scotch on the rocks. 

‘It’s gonna be a long night.’ Short and honest, Nadine had known Victor Sullivan to be nothing else.

‘Ja.’ God help them all. 

——

Dinner had soon been begun, with fancy plates filling the table and strong aromas from the kitchen making stomachs growl, dishes of fruits serving as starters. Chloe had all but dragged her to the chair beside her, but the only complaint heard from her was a result of Sam taking the seat directly across from Nadine. 

‘Drake unless you want me to ruin your brother’s lovely table with the contents of my stomach, move your face a few chairs down.’ The result had been as hoped, Sam looked at her with his mouth swinging open and shut like a gaping fish. He glanced at the other seats, with the ends of the table taken by Victor and Elena, and the other two occupied by Nathan and Chloe. 

‘Don’t exactly have anywhere to go... so.’

‘Outside will do.’

Chloe’s laugh was short and sweet, enough to make Nadine feel justified in the stupid argument. A short smile is shared between them, a short moment lasting a pleasant eternity in Nadine's mind, before Elena intervenes on behalf of her brother-in-law.

‘He promised to be on his best behaviour tonight, I trust you’ll tell me if he proves otherwise.’

‘Yes ma’am.’ 

Sam is now acting even more fishlike, surprisingly, as he paints his frustration with his hands, waving them through the air to punctuate his points. Chloe snorts beside her. 

‘How does everyone just forget she tried to kill us! How am I the one who has to ‘behave’?’ 

‘Because you’re the only one acting like a goddamn toddler, now shut up. I came here to eat.’ Sully snaps and Sam slumps down in a satisfying sulk, letting Nadine feel the victory momentarily before moving on to her plate. Chloe was soon captivated in a conversation with Elena on her right, so she lay the fruit servings onto her plate as well, careful to avoid the grapes knowing she has a distaste for them. 

‘Ah, thanks love,’ Chloe hums once she realised, pouring glasses of wine for them both as Nadine picks the pineapple out of her own serving and tossing it into Chloe’s. A strange silence had fallen and Nadine was almost afraid to look up, but glanced to Elena instead, who was looking at her curiously. 

‘What?’ she said, a little too sharply as she saw Nathan flinch. Elena simply smiled, looking at Chloe with an indiscernible expression. 

‘Nothing. You two are adorable.’ Nadine wanted the ground to swallow her up, she maintained her neutral façade like her training taught her but her stomach plummeted at the idea of Elena knowing more than intended. Maybe she's not being as careful as she'd thought, but that direction of questioning was far too scary to consider at this moment. Luckily, Chloe is much quicker to respond, as always. 

‘Oh that’s nothing, you should see our couples yoga routine,’ and winked at Nadine for good measure, causing a blush she cannot repress. Yeah, she is definitely not as elusive as she would have preferred. Elena quickly asked Sam about his latest job, her smug look barely masked by polite conversation, and he was quick to change the conversation from Nadine to himself. Prick. 

Squished between Chloe and Victor, Nadine had found it easy enough to remain mostly out of conversations unless invited by Chloe with a soft smile and teasing quip, or provoked by Sam. The latter had only resulted in a sharp retort and the look of pure, unadulterated fear on Nathan’s face. In her opinion playing nice doesn’t always mean playing fair, and the way Nathan avoids her eyes for the ten minutes succeeding any such comment almost makes it worth the price of the chastising look from Chloe. 

‘I asked you to be nice tonight,’ came the eventual soft whisper once the main conversation had proved too loud to be overheard. 

‘Didn’t tell him that though, did you,’ she jerks a head toward Sam and Chloe rolls her eyes, quirking an eyebrow slightly. _Christ._

‘You always let him under your skin, thought you were tougher than that, China,’ anger bubbles, and Chloe looks far too triumphant to see the result. 

‘Fuck you,’ is the only response she can think of, and Chloe grins spreads wider and wider. How can something so annoying, be simultaneously so attractive?

‘Oh you wish.’ 

‘Stop projecting.’ The flirting was normal, a commonplace between Chloe and Nadine. Chloe had always been more flirtatious and Nadine had begun to match her energy, half to ease the tension and half because Chloe’s reaction was always worth it. The latter was seen to be true in this case, as she snorts a cough into her wine. Though the table had gone quiet with confusion, Nadine laughed as Chloe blushes and begins to clean up, grateful for the napkins passed by Nadine. 

At the top of the table Elena eyed at the pair curiously, making Nadine want to sink into the floor. Commanding an army she can do, deal with the best friend of her partner looking at her like a case she’s yet to crack is one thing she cannot deal with. 

——

Elena had managed to enact her plan flawlessly, with Chloe and herself alone in the kitchen to prepare the next course, the boys happy to be done helping after the clear up and Nadine and Sully in a captivating discussion about something or another. 

‘Okay, this is ridiculous, just tell me already.’ 

‘Sunshine’ Chloe begins, focus solely on the mashed potatoes in front of her. ‘I was going to say you needed to add some seasoning to this but I didn’t want to insult American culture. Do you have any black pepper? Even that would do.’ 

‘Wasn’t talking about the potatoes Chloe. Also, rude but I should have seen it coming, here,’ she handed the pepper over and began again. ‘I was talking about you and Nadine. How long have you been together?’

The moment's silence is softened by the sound of the crushing of black pepper into the potato mix. Chloe lifts her eyes from the bowl slowly.

‘I told you about the Tusk of Ganesh. I mean, it was a few years ago now but I told you we’d been partners since, didn’t know it was a surprise?’ Chloe looks genuinely confused and Elena wants to scream. 

‘You mean you haven’t made a move yet?’ Chloe scoffs in shock but Elena barrels on. ‘That goddess of a woman is out there making small talk with the men who singlehandedly ruined her entire company, for you might I add, and you haven’t made a move yet? Chloe!’ 

‘I’m giving her time!’ The explanation leaves much to be desired but is as true as a statement can be.

‘It’s been three years!’ But Elena doesn’t get it, there’s been flirting for years and longing looks for almost as long. But Chloe knows her. She knows how Nadine gets to a certain point and then shuts down. There’s a fail-safe, a rule in Nadine’s head about mixing professional and personal, and she’s determined to never break it. So joking and teasing is all it’s ever been. Definitely not for a lack of wanting.

‘Listen, she’s been through a lot. People have hurt her in the past, and I won’t be that. She has to see that this is all on her terms.’ 

Elena is silent again, pensive look taking over her face as she contemplates her next words. Looking Chloe in the eyes, she says the only thing that seems right. 

‘You really care about her, huh.’ Chloe nods, before breaking out into a grin.

‘Unfortunately for you sunshine,’ delivered with a wink and smirk combination that could kill 10 men. Hell, it’s floored more than that. But curiosity got the better of her. ‘How’d you reckon that anyway?’ 

Elena shrugs, taking her time to think about it. 

‘You’ve put her fears over your desires. You only put someone else first if you really care about them.’ 

‘Christ, don’t hold back yeah?’ Chloe avoids her eyes, and Elena scrambles to fully explain. 

‘No, Chloe, the people you care about are the luckiest in the world, you don’t hold back when someone is close to your heart. It’s just a very select few people, which is okay! And speaking as someone who’s known you for too many years to mention, this is the most I’ve ever seen you commit to someone.’ Chloe continues to distract herself, uncomfortable with the conversation and unsure how to lighten the tension. 

‘And for the record,’ Elena continues, ‘I think you two are being complete idiots. It’s obviously mutual but you’re both too dense to see it.’ Chloe raises an eyebrow.

‘Hm, well all due respect Sunshine, but you're hardly a trustworthy source on the accurate understanding of romantic feelings in a treasure-hunting duo, are you? Had to practically shove Nate into your arms after the whole Lazarevic fiasco.’ Elena laughs and the conversation, thankfully, moves easily to reminiscing about old adventures long passed. 

——

Unfortunately for Nadine, dinner was a multi-course ordeal. She would have preferred to arrive separately from Chloe, give her an escape option making up some work contact she had to meet and exit the party once she’d had her social fill, but with her sharing the hotel room with her partner tonight they’d decided to take Chloe’s rental car.

_A control thing_ , she’d once told Nadine. Eish, she should have taken that seriously at the time. They’d fallen into a comfortable routine, rarely disturbed even with the odd inclusion of Sam on jobs for the purpose of extra bodies, Nadine knew she’d be listened to if she had an issue but also knew that Chloe was in her element in the job. Her decision was final. 

The same, apparently, could be said for their personal activities. Though they were both heading home for respective holidays to visit family, she knew that she would be in for late-night 'check-up' calls consisting of family-related updates, and general conversations to fill the general gap the other left in their day to day lives. Not that either would admit that. 

But, had Nadine the option she would decidedly not be spending her last night before re-entering the lion's den of the Ross household in the presence of the Drakes. Preferably, she would be relaxing, having been fully packed for the preceding few days, and would spend time with Chloe. So, a compromise. Chloe, with the unfortunate side-serving of the Drakes. 

She knew the level of influence Chloe had on her was dangerous, and would be even more so if she knew, but Nadine couldn't help but feel comfortable in Chloe's presence and could never manage to convince herself to leave. And she will admit the flirting was a nice, if confusing, addition. 

Then again, Chloe flirted with everyone. Maybe not to the same extent as with herself, Nadine isn’t stupid, but she’s also not going to risk the only good thing in her life over something as small as the perceived extent of Chloe’s flirting. 

So, instead of running away she stays, beside Chloe and talking to Victor about some other mutual contact whose recent endeavours had gone sour. Captivating, truly, when their entire organisation was suddenly in the midst of a civil war over the true leader. But it was then when the conversation from the other side of the table burst into their own, Nathan laughing and demanding Sully back him up. 

‘But wasn’t he just so scrawny and whiney, Sully? God, I remember once, in Scotland, Rafe literally kicked this one door he couldn’t open. Like kicking a soccer ball, with the side of his foot, and kicked the door-‘ Nadine didn’t hear much else, with a chill setting in at the sound of his name. 

She knew she should be over this, her business with Rafe was years ago, and the issues it had created were long solidified and moved past. But that didn’t stop her heart rate picking up at the mention of his name, nor the memories of his smug face telling Sam to shoot her. Her eyes flicked to Sam, who was preoccupied with the story Nathan was telling, before she settled her gaze on Chloe.

She was already looking at Nadine, brows furrowed in concentration. A gentle hand covered her own as she tried to calm her breathing to stop being so obvious how the topic had affected her. Chloe just nodded at her, before standing abruptly. 

‘Help me clear off the plates.’, is all she says, tugging Nadine’s hand from the table to pull her up gently and handing her plates to stack. Distracted by the repetitive act of cleaning and stacking the plates, she almost doesn’t see Elena putting a halt to her husband’s objections and merely said, ‘Thanks.’, leaving the pair to move into the kitchen. 

Nadine walked robotically, as if only remembering how to put one foot in front of the other as the opportunity presented itself, and somehow found herself in front of the sink.

Placing the plates in at the same as Chloe gently dumped the collected cutlery, she turned and leant against the countertop with Chloe backing up to a respectful distance. 

‘You cool?’ The phrase might seem cold or rude to others, but they both knew what it meant to them. It was their way to ask ‘Are you okay to keep on going with this?’, ‘Do you want to talk about this before we continue?’, even a simple, genuine ‘Are you okay?’. 

Exhaling a long and shaky breath, ‘Ja.’ is all she can choke out. Chloe frowns at her but doesn’t push for details. 

‘Because we can leave. We don’t have to stay all night.’ 

‘Chloe, they’re your friends,’ but she’s interrupted.

‘Says who, maybe I just keep ‘em round for the drama. God knows Sullivan’s full of it.’ She adds a wink in for good measure and smiles when Nadine’s mouth quirks a small bit. Success. 

‘Don’t tell me you want to be around them now? Have I well and truly broken the notorious Nadine Ross, and made her soft?’ Chloe gasps in a thrilled manner, causing Nadine to roll her eyes, trying to fight her oncoming smile. How does she always do this? 

‘Don’t think so highly of yourself.’ 

‘There she is,’ Chloe says, a little too softly to be a joke but Nadine doesn’t mind the gentler pace of conversation, allowing the small smile to bloom. 

An easy silence descended, they’d never needed much conversation to be comfortable in each other company which had proved helpful in many situations, though Chloe tended to prefer to fill most silences anyway. This time she simply stood there, leaning against the island in the kitchen, regarding Nadine carefully. 

She’d finally caught her breath, as calm as she was going to be, when she decided that she couldn’t drop the subject. 

‘Would you really have left if I said I wanted to?’ It was half whispered, but Chloe’s face softened immediately and Nadine knew she’d been heard. A warm sensation spread in her belly, the same one that always reared its head when Chloe looked at her with that face, the one that said she's here for Nadine regardless. 

‘Of course. You’re my partner Nadine. I’m never going to make you do something you don’t want to.’ The simple reassurance was all Nadine needed, and one final shuddering breath marked the end of the situation, pushing herself off the counter and crossing her arms in front of her body. That made her suddenly remember the ridiculous ‘christmas’ jumper Chloe had demanded upon and frowned. 

‘Is that why I’m wearing this Jewish hate crime?’ she asks softly, trying to get back to a lighter form of conversation, and luckily Chloe let it slide with another quirk of an eyebrow.

‘Oh please, you love it. Plus we are matching, it’s adorable. If you’re not too careful I may add a uniform to the requirements for our excursions.’ Nadine scoffed in response.

‘Eish, I will never have sleeves again.’ Was that a blush on Chloe’s cheeks? No, must have been a trick of the light. She smiled softly at Nadine once more. 

‘What can I say, I am a woman of taste,’ she flourishes with a dramatic wave of her arm and a slight bow. Nadine laughed quietly and softly, Chloe looking at her in a way that makes her want to squirm. It was strange, being observed. Usually Chloe was better at doing it when Nadine could pretend she didn’t see, perhaps emotions ran too high this time, mixed with alcohol and an overly generous dose of story-induced nostalgia. 

So she moved to avoid feeling awkward, swaying forward and clasping Chloe’s shoulders in her hands.

‘So what are we doing in here?’

‘Anything you want,’ came the drawling reply, resulting in a pinch in Nadine’s stomach but the forced roll of her eyes.

‘Hm don’t let Drake number 1 hear that, alright? He’s so bigmouthed, we’d never hear the end of it.’ Chloe sighed, sounding almost disappointed, and glanced to the doorless frame leading to the hall and finally the dining room. 

‘They need smaller plates I guess, desert stuff, y’know? I’ll ask Elena. Don’t have too much fun without me.’ The sound of her retreating footsteps welcomed a chorus of slightly drunk ‘Chloe!!’s echoed through the remainder of the party in the dining room. 

——

And with that Nadine was alone standing in Nathan Drake’s kitchen. That familiar idle feeling spread throughout her body, when she’d usually use the anxious energy to spark a workout or clean her entire apartment. Though admittedly more recently it’s been used to clean Chloe’s entire apartment because the greater the task, the greater the pay off when it’s finished. And it’s well known who’s the slob of the pair. But this time, here she stood, looking at disgustingly domestic post-it notes on the fridge telling Nathan that Elena will be home late from work and not to stay up, or a reminder to buy more avocados. 

Nadine wouldn’t call what she was doing ‘snooping’ because in all actuality she was looking for the plates Chloe wanted. So what if she accidentally came across a personalised mug saying ‘No. 1 Treasure Hunter’, and had to stifle a laugh. She was definitely showing that one to Chloe. Though she’s still trying to work out if Elena bought it for Nathan or if he bought it for himself. Jury is out. 

Finding a stack of small dessert plates wasn’t hard. She assumes Elena organised the kitchen, or else the plates would be found in a bedroom or something, Nathan was like a child if left unsupervised. 

She was barely at the doorway of the kitchen when Chloe reappeared, in a flurry of movement and conversation that made Nadine melt. God she’s got to keep it together. 

‘Darling, she says they’re in the top shelf, to the left of the hob and beside the breakfast - oh you’ve got them!’ They meet in the doorway, blocking each others way forward, but Chloe’s eyes had left the plates and were looking upward.

‘What?’ Nadine says in a sharp tone, before she glances up and has to suppress a squeak of shock. 

Of course they would decorate their house with mistletoe. 

Glancing back to Chloe, she found her already looking at Nadine’s lips, and a surge of panic coursed through her. _I can’t lose her like this_. 

‘Well,’ Chloe drawled, eyes rejoining Nadine’s, ‘The laws of Christmas are unavoidably clear about instances such as these.’ Their proximity closes as Chloe sways towards Nadine, belly bushing off her hands holding the plates in front of her. 

‘When have laws ever meant anything to you.’

‘Christmas is different to countries, china. You can’t say no to Christmas.’ Does she sound defensive? Nadine can't think properly, she can feel Chloe’s breath on her face. Memories of shared beds, whispering secrets and the darkest of fears resurface.

‘You’re Hindu and I’m Jewish, I think we have a free pass.’ She’s almost grateful for the easy banter that eases this moment, until Chloe’s eyes turn sharp and Nadine feels a shift. She’s done something wrong.

‘Would it really be so bad?’ Chloe sways a little as she whispers the words that cut Nadine. Oh no. 

‘Chloe-‘

‘Because I get it, I really do, but can't you see how different we are to what’s happened to us? There’s no manipulation here, no alterior motives, nothing we haven’t worked through already.' She's talking fast, anxious and hurt but trying to cover it up. That stopped working on Nadine around two years ago. The regression hurt as much as her tone. 'We have worked past so many things together, I don’t see why that last jump is so hard for you to see?’

‘Chloe-‘

‘What Nadine?’ She’s so sharp in her response that it stops Nadine in her tracks for a second, but her eyes are soft and vulnerable. She’s hurting and it’s Nadine’s fault. 

‘I don’t want to ruin it.’ It doesn’t fully explain what she feels, but Chloe nods. 

‘Love, you wouldn’t. You’re too much of a planner for that,’ said with a timid smile and the propping of Chloe’s arms on the door frame. Nadine’s mouth goes dry and she can’t think of anything to say. 

‘Can’t we just try it out?’ she continues, sounding so hopeful and shrugging her shoulders. ‘We are both big girls, we can tell each other if we aren’t feeling it. Nadine, we’re already partners, we would just be trying out a new definition.’ 

The silence is deafening but her mind is racing too much to form a coherent thought to voice aloud. And the silence is read wrong. Arms fall. 

‘Or if you don’t want that, I can drop it. We pretend this was a drunken mistake and laugh about it in 6 months time.’ Her eyes are everywhere except Nadine’s. 

‘No, I don’t want that.’ Like magnets, snap, those eyes are back examining her own. 

‘What do you want Nadine?’ She keeps using her actual name. It’s frightening, makes it all a little too real. 

‘I don’t want to ruin what we have right now.’ 

‘You’ve already said that, but that DO you want? You want to keep flirting and pretending it means nothing? Keep pretending there’s nothing going on when Sam or Charlie or god knows who else joins us on jobs? Next time one of us is injured, what, you want to pretend not being let into the hospital to see each other because ‘work partner’ isn’t a close enough relation is okay?’

‘No, I don’t-‘ Nadine sighs and shifts her weight back and forth on her feet. God, why did she decide to carry all the plates, her shoulder is still healing from the fall she took on their last job. 

‘I-‘ she stops again, heart pounding making her voice shake. So she’s dealt with war mongers and arms dealers but put Chloe Frazer in front of her with her eyes wide and hopeful the way they are and she melts into a puddle. Pathetic. 

But Chloe doesn’t look pitiful. She looks like her best friend. This is the one person Nadine cannot risk. 

‘I don’t want anything you don’t want.’ It was a cop out and Nadine knew it, but it’s the only way to ensure she doesn’t lose her. 

‘Well, I think I’ve made what I want fairly clear,’ eyes flicker downwards again, but Nadine’s frustration bubbles instead.

‘Have you?' Hopeful eyes widen in surprise, but Nadine is letting loose now. 'How am I to take any of the flirting seriously, when you do the same to pretty much everyone else? Hell, you flirt with Elena, and she’s your ex's wife.’ 

‘Myself and Elena mess with Nate, there’s nothing real in that, no emotions.’

‘So I’m to just assume I’m different? Special? Ja, that’s likely.’ Her scoff is perhaps a little too loud but Chloe doesn’t look offended.

‘Honey, we really have to work on your self-esteem.’ 

‘This isn’t about my ego,’ but Chloe lifts her hands in surrender.

‘Listen I know I’m all talk and no action. Always have been. You know that. But this? This is me saying that if you want it, I will act. I want this Nadine. That’s not me just saying that. I want this.’ 

The following silence wasn’t awkward, or tense, or anything of the sort. Nadine’s cogs were turning in her brain and Chloe stood patiently, as if she knew. 

Was this declaration concrete enough? Did it have to be? Is their friendship is solid enough to make it through this? 

Nadine had tired herself thinking in circles until she realised she had been staring at Chloe’s lips. Something happens, maybe it’s the years of familiarity or the emotions from the moments before, but autopilot takes over as Nadine leans forward.

‘I want you,’ she whispers before kissing Chloe. 

And all the feelings come crashing down. 

All the pent up yearning, all the near-death experiences, all the emotional journeys taken by each other’s side. The kiss is a physical crescendo to all the hardships fought by them both, culminating not in the brilliant crash of symbols but in the gradual slowing down and calming of the melody. Peace.

Chloe is soft and gentle in all the ways Nadine would have never guessed. She’s not hasty in her kisses, but considerate and kind. She doesn’t want to just get into Nadine’s pants. _She wants this_.

And with that realisation, came a loud yelp and the sound of a slap.

——

Chloe Frazer had never wanted to kill Nate Drake more than at this exact moment. He’s stood there, hand still over his mouth in shock, looking sheepish. As he should. Broke off the best kiss of Chloe’s god damned life. 

But thankfully Nadine doesn’t look regretful, she’s neglected to pretend to be emotionless as she does sometimes in pure self-preservation, and her smile looks blissfully drunk. _I did that_ , she thinks, looking at that phenomenal smile. Her arm still hooked around Chloe’s body, bunching up a bit of her jumper in her hand. 

But Nate was the focus right now. Unfortunately.

‘Nate, what do you want?’

‘I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to- I didn’t know you two were- well good for you- sorry again- I really didn’t mean-‘ He’s rambling because he feels awkward. Lovely. 

‘Nate.’ _Think happy thoughts. Try not to murder your oldest friend._

‘Right. I was sent to get the plates. Elena said you might need help and to take them off your hands.’ 

_Elena_. She’d have to have a conversation with her later. Too powerful for her own good, that one.

But one issue at a time, the plates were still wedged between their bodies, but a gentle tap at Nadine’s forearm and they were passed easily to Chloe and finally to Nathan. She noted, with badly suppressed delight, that Nadine’s arm never left her hip, only loosening slightly to allow her to pass the plates to Nathan. He still looked mortified. 

‘Em, thanks. Right. Back to it.’ His face scrunched up in the realisation, and he glanced between them both as if unsure who’s most likely to kill him the fastest. ‘I mean-‘

‘Nathan. Go.’ Nadine wasn’t mean in her tone, just commanding. God, this woman. 

Nate, for all his awkwardness at least knew when he wasn’t wanted, and moved down the hall without another word. 

_Moment of truth_. She glanced at Nadine, who’s eyes were already planted and steady on her face. Instantly, as if planned, they both burst into laughter. The full-body, abs-aching type laughter. 

Chloe nearly ends up doubled over, but the arms (now plural, when did that happen?) around her waist held her upright. Catching her breath was no easy feat, but once she’d done it, she looked at Nadine again.

Nadine had never been one for maintaining eye contact for longer than necessary. Sometimes, in only a handful of instances when Chloe was hurt she’d forget herself and spend minutes staring at Chloe, making sure she was okay. This, however, wasn’t like that. There was no worry, no stress, no anxiety painted on her features. A lazy smile served as the remnants of the previous laughing fit, but Nadine just kept looking. _This_ , Chloe thought, _is the best part of getting everything out in the open. She looks so free._

‘See something you like?’ Chloe teased, and Nadine rolled her eyes, but the smile on her face was evidence enough that she wasn’t mad. 

‘Cocky.’ She hummed softly, still staring. ‘You’re amazing, you know that?’ 

Chloe Frazer is not often left speechless, but this moment was certainly one of them. Nadine acts, and doesn’t say much. It’s almost as if she believes there’s a word limit on her daily spoken words, a trait Chloe has often found frustrating in the past. But she appreciates it now. Nadine doesn’t say what she doesn’t mean. Simple compliments become big events. 

So Chloe acts, instead of talking. 

Leaning forward, she rests her forehead against Nadine’s, and with her arms now looped over Nadine’s shoulders they stand there holding each other. The silence isn’t demanding to be filled, and Chloe’s mind slows to a tranquil humming. There’s no sense of urgency or intense need, only peace. 

As most things do, the moment comes to a close too soon for either of them, with the loud noise of their friends jolting them from their trance. They don’t break apart, arms still holding in place, but their heads are no longer balancing off one another. 

Chloe clears her throat quietly, breaking the silence.

‘You know, if Nate knows about this... ‘ she begins, letting Nadine fill in the rather obvious blanks. The implication clicks, and Nadine sighs.

‘Drake.’ she groans and Chloe just laughs. ‘He’s going to be so insufferable for the next job we have, isn’t he?’

‘Hmm, I say the next few jobs we have are just us,’ throwing a wink at Nadine for good measure, and the response is not the usual rolling of the eyes, but a pure, unadulterated grin of joy.

‘Agreed.’ 

A soft silence settled again, minds racing with the thoughts of what’s just happened and what it means for the future, but Chloe is too full of nervous excitement to stay quiet. 

‘You wanna get out of here?’ Nadine laughed, a melodic and gorgeous sound like no other. 

‘Don’t usually go home with someone on the first date personally.’ 

‘I’m not the one who booked a room with one bed.’ Said innocently and punctuated by hands raised in mock-surrender. 

‘You complaining?’ She raises an eyebrow and Chloe can almost feel her legs going from under her. 

‘Not in the slightest.’

Nadine smiled again, eyes brighter than when she’d first seen the Tusk of Ganesh. But it faltered a little and got serious once again. Suppose reality had to come back at some point. They are still standing in Nate and Elena’s kitchen after all. 

‘Nah, we should stay.’ Nadine says it nonchalantly but Chloe gasped in fake horror. 

‘Nadine Ross! I was right, you’ve a soft spot for the Drakes!’ They swayed slightly under the momentum of Chloe and her dramatics, but Nadine kept them upright. 

‘Oh not even close. Victor and I overheard Elena talking about a poker game later on. We made a pact to make sure Sam loses as much as possible, and I need to see his face when he insists we are working together but can’t prove it.’ Chloe tusks, but smiles.

‘You’re evil,’ and she presses a kiss into her lips, ‘and lucky you’re so hot.’ Nadine hummed in agreement, and leant in for another kiss. 

It was truly thrilling, being able to be like this. Finally. 

_Time to show it off._

‘Hm,’ Chloe says, once they’ve broken apart. ‘Cmon, I think we have left enough time for their imaginations to run wild.’ 

Taking Nadine’s hand in hers, threading their fingers, Chloe felt that familiar swelling of hope in her chest. She usually took it as a warning sign she was getting too personal. Maybe not this time.


End file.
